


Quiche

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Polyamory, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves to cook for Misha and Misha will eat anything that Jensen cooks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiche

Misha sits by the island, peering over it at Jensen as he bustles about. He has the pan out, the cheese melted and the eggs beaten, the finely chopped herbs sitting in a neat little pile on the cutting board and Jensen humming a tune as he presses into the dough for the crust with the rolling pin. He wants to make quiche, and he wants Misha to taste the quiche that he made for Misha had just returned to shoot his new episode and Jared is merrily absconding with Gen and the boys. 

So when he got the call confirming Misha’s flight time and date and when he will be reaching his hotel to stash his stuff before coming over to Jensen’s for a late dinner, Jensen went to the grocery store and bought all the things to make a nice hot quiche filled with chicken and cheesy goodness as well as some snacks that he knew Misha liked to nibble on when he was over. He had debated bringing over the readymade pastry sheet for the crust, but then decided to just make it himself.

So now, with Misha nearby sipping contentedly from a wineglass while one lays near Jensen half-filled, his room filled and suddenly full with Misha’s presence, Jensen can’t help but preen a little under Misha’s adoring eyes as he goes about cooking. These is a crisp salad as well with lots of greens and slices of tomatoes and cubes of cottage cheese adorning the plate. There is wine, beer and even some fizzy drinks in case Misha wanted some and then there is the quiche that Jensen is making.

Jensen loves to cook, particularly for his loved ones. Some of his best memories had been cooking for Danneel when she was pregnant with JJ, for she had turned out to be quite a fussy eater, except when Jensen made something. That she would eat without complaint. JJ loved his pbj sandwiches and the chocolate smoothie he makes for her, and his mother loved the roast beef he used to make whenever she came over to visit. His dad though only ever ate his steaks, charred almost black and one toe over the line to completely burned.

So, sue him, he loved cooking for the people he loved, Jared still bugged him about the muffins he had promised him some weeks ago and his sister was particularly partial to his almond cookies. Misha did not seem to have any favourite among Jensen’s dishes, and ate everything that Jensen placed before him with a blissed out look on his face so much so that Jensen’s ears would turn pink and he would end up kissing Misha shyly in a corner of the dimply lit kitchen.

Jensen remembered Vicky once telling a story about how Vicky and Misha went to a friend’s house and they had quiche and Misha liked it so much that he ended up licking his plate. Their friend packed up the leftover and Misha just about gobbled the whole of it on their way over and actually choked and Vicki had to pull the car over to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Misha. It freaked him enough so that he never pigged out on any quiches again, restraining himself to a slight piece when it was ever made, leaving them all for Vicki as Vicki had informed laughingly.

So, Jensen deciding to make quiche was as much for Misha as much as it was for him. The crust done, he oiled and floured the dish before placing the dough crust. After the crust had been spread to his specifications, Jensen poured in the thick and not fully cooked meaty cheesy and eggy custard filling into the dish. Topping the whole thing with a generous smattering of crumbled cheese, Jensen put it in the oven, washed his hands and picked up his wine glass and put it in the sink before turning to Misha. 

Misha was leaning against the island, reading some magazine, one hand skimming the letters in the pages before him while the other hand drew lazy circles on the mouth of the empty wine glass. Jensen went over the island and laid his body on the slightly bent body and gave a light kiss to the skin just below Misha’s ear. He immediately gave a slight shiver and turned his head, so that when this time Jensen leaned forward, both met in a chaste little kiss that spoke of fondness and love.

“I am glad you are back,” Jensen whispered to Misha before shoving his heating face into the bend between Misha’s head and shoulder.

“I am glad to be back too,” Misha whispered back in the same tone as he gave a kiss to Jensen’s head before nuzzling into it like a cat.

Misha gave a light shove to Jensen’s chest and when Jensen moved back, Misha turned and put his hands on Jensen again ensuring that he didn’t move too far back. He pulled Jensen to him and kissed him again, one hand splayed across his back and another stroking his jaw in minute strokes. Jensen was clutching to Misha’s shirt in the back with both hands and he bowed his back out so that Misha would put more pressure there and so that his groin would rub deliciously against Misha’s.

Misha nipped at his lower lip before sucking it in and they made out like that for quite some time, their hands roving the other’s body as if mapping the other anew. Misha kept pushing his face into Jensen’s with upward strokes so that Jensen would pull in tortured gasps before diving back again. They kiss and touch till the oven makes a bright ping in the otherwise silent room except for their rough breathing. Jensen puts his forehead to Misha’s and they share the air for a few breaths as they try to get themselves under control.

Jensen steps up to the kitchen counter again and donning the pink oven mitt that Misha incidentally got for him pulls out the done quiche. He lets it sit for sometime as he gathers the cutlery they might need with glasses for more wine and water. He places everything on the table and turns to see Misha looking at him with glittering eyes. Jensen gulps, a tremble going through his body as he realises that Misha had missed him as much as Jensen missed Misha. He crooks a finger to Misha and Misha comes over, gives him one more kiss and sits down.

Jensen then says, making Misha want to roll his eyes, “So this is quiche that I made for my darling Mish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. thanks for reading. Kudos and comments please!
> 
> Edit: Ok ok omg i just read that Misha's mom used to call him Mish the quiche and that is so fucking sweet hahahah, i don't know why I am adding this but those two make me very emotional, so sorry


End file.
